


One hot man pushing another up against a dryad

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Prince Caspian (2008)
Genre: Drabble, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-24
Updated: 2008-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Caspian pick the wrong tree against which to make out</p>
            </blockquote>





	One hot man pushing another up against a dryad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [realpestilence](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=realpestilence).



> I have chosen not to use archive warnings for my Narnia fic, because the ages and maturity levels of characters in Narnia don't map neatly onto our concepts of "underage" and "of age".
> 
> You can find an explanation of my policy re: age of consent in fiction [here](http://ineptshieldmaid.dreamwidth.org/189551.html).

  
'A word with you, Caspian?' Peter knotted both sets of reins over a branch, and extended a hand. Caspian took it, bemused. One tug: Caspian was unbalanced, and Peter had him back against the tree. Bark chafed at the High King's knuckles, as he buried his hands in Caspian's hair. There were lips, hands and teeth; there were moans, scuffles and stumbling against the tree.

'Do you mind?' A thin, leafy face peered down at them from the foliage, and then beside it a second, woody-featured woman with berries in her hair. 'We're kind of busy up here...'


End file.
